


Single Life

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Past Hermione/Ron - Freeform, Post-Divorce, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it’s time to explore whatever it is between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Life

**Author's Note:**

> Over on my Livejournal, I've been accepting challenges and doing polls on ships that my readers enjoy. This is one of the ones people wanted! Feel free to let me know if there are any ships you'd like me to consider writing!

Aberforth has brought the last of the Firewhiskey, so the evening is starting to wind down. It isn’t often this past year that Hermione has time to attend the monthly drinks at the Hog’s Head that has become an unofficial DA reunion in the years since the war ended. Aberforth keeps a couple of tables free for them every second Friday of every month, and people attend as their lives and schedules allow. It’s been eight years since the war ended, but they still meet up and stay in touch in a way that makes Hermione feel rather proud. This recent year has just been rough for her, so she’s avoided being social more often than not.

Work is starting to calm down, though, and it’s been sufficient time since the divorce that the false sympathy or real concern has stopped. Ron says he doesn’t really have to deal with any of that, and she just tells him to count his blessings because it gets rather wearisome after the first few times. Since her project is finally complete, she had decided to reward herself by making the trip to the Hog’s Head. It’s been a good night, and she feels foolish for having hidden away from people who she knows wouldn’t have given her a rough time about the divorce. No one had said anything tonight to indicate their belief that either she or Ron were the one in the ‘right’ or that they should have remained together because divorce isn’t acceptable.

“I’m heading home,” Ron says, interrupting her thoughts as he leans down to kiss her cheek. “You alright to get home?”

“I’m fine. You know I don’t drink anything stronger than butterbeer,” she says, reaching out to squeeze his hand. “Be careful.”

“That’s my line, love.” Ron grins and returns the squeeze. It’s odd to her that they’re actually closer now that they’re divorced than they had been the last couple of years of their marriage. They’re friends again instead of being roommates, which is how things had become between them.

“I’ll see you for lunch Monday? Harry’s treat since I found the evidence he needed for that last case.” She smiles somewhat smugly because it had been a cold case from the archives, and she’d had to use Muggle forensic science to get enough proof for an arrest.

“Of course you did. No sleeping either, looks like.” He rubs his thumb under her eye before clicking his tongue. “Mum’s going to have a fit when she sees these. Try getting more sleep, won’t you?”

“Go home, Ron.” Hermione swats his hand away, smiling as he blows her a kiss before heading to the Floo. Once he’s gone, she sips her butterbeer and surveys the table to see who all is left.

“Do you need another of those?” A deep voice interrupts her perusal. Turning her head slightly, she sees Oliver motioning to her butterbeer. “You’ve had the same bottle all night.”

“No, but thank you. There’s still some left.” She holds up the bottle to show him. “How are you, Oliver? I heard that Puddlemere is having a smashing season.”

“Aye. We might make it to the cup this year,” he says, taking the seat beside her and stretching out his long limbs. “It’s only my second year coaching, so the odds aren’t in our favor.”

“If you work them like you used to work the Gryffindors, you’ll have no problem winning it all.” She remembers how worn out Harry used to be back then. “You’re quite the taskmaster.”

“I was an obsessive little shite.” Oliver grins before taking a drink from the bottle he’s holding. “The year after I left? I got an owl from Angelina apologizing for every name she’d ever called me because she realized it wasn’t so easy being captain. I kept that letter and show it to her any time she starts mouthing off to me about anything.”

“I seem to recall hearing her grumble in the common room about the stress.” She looks him over and smiles. “You don’t look very stressed now. Is your leg better?”

Oliver nods. “Still gives me trouble when it rains, but I’m able to fly again, even if I won’t ever be able to play a pro match. How’s the single life treating you?”

“Quietly.” She ducks her head and shrugs a shoulder. “We’ve been divorced for nearly a year now. We were only married two years, so I guess that makes it easier. When do you stop expecting someone else to be there, though?”

“It’s been nearly three years since Maggie and I divorced, and I still sometimes catch myself looking for her when I come in from work.” He sighs. “We didn’t end well, so it’s frustrating to sometimes wish she was there just to avoid being lonely.”

“She didn’t deserve you. I told you that when it happened, and I’ll say it now. Any woman who deserts the man she supposedly loves during such a traumatic time isn’t worth much at all.” Hermione still can’t believe that woman had just up and left Oliver after his accident just because he couldn’t play Quidditch professionally anymore.

“Aye. I don’t think Ron deserved you, lass, but he’s a stand up bloke, so I can’t even curse him for ya.” Oliver smiles at her. “Your cheeks are getting flushed. Don’t get all upset over my poor relationship choices. I learned from that mistake.”

“I learned from mine, too.” At his curious look, she tries to explain. “Friendship is an important foundation for a relationship, but there has to be something else. Ron and I are best friends, and I love him, but I’m not in love with him. Even our sex became routine. Half the time, we didn’t even bother, and, when we did, it was satisfactory, but it wasn’t exciting or heated like it used to be. It was just…I don’t know if I can explain it.” She stops talking and bites her lip. “And that was entirely too personal, especially considering you’re friends with both of us. Apologies.”

He clears his throat before taking another drink. “No need, Hermione. We’re friends, remember? You were there when I needed help, so I can certainly listen when you need an ear.” When he looks at her, she waits to see if she made things awkward. “I think that attraction can diminish over time, so friendship matters, but you’re right. You’ve gotta have a combination for a relationship to last.” He smiles wryly. “Maggie and I had the sex, but not the friendship. Looking back, I don’t even think the sex was all that great.”

Hermione finishes her drink and looks around the table. While she and Oliver were talking, more people had left. It’s getting late, and she knows it’s probably time to leave. She hadn’t intended to stay much longer after Ron left, but she hasn’t seen Oliver in several months, so she wants to spend a little with him. Besides, if she’s completely honest with herself, she felt something happening between them when she helped him a few times during his rehabilitation. It hadn’t been appropriate, since she was married and he was divorcing, so she hadn’t let herself think about it.

They’re both single now, though, and he’s still looking her at like she’s something special that he wants but can’t have. She licks her lips and makes a decision. “Would you like to go back to my place and have tea?” She looks at him and nervously picks at the label on her drink. She’s only ever been with Ron, and she’s not sure if she’s ready for sex yet, but she does want to explore whatever it is between them. “Or coffee or a drink? I’d just like to spend more time talking, and people seem to be leaving.”

Oliver meets her gaze and leans forward, reaching out to take the bottle from her. “Just a drink?” he asks. His voice is lower than usual, his accent heavier.

“To start,” she murmurs, glancing down at his mouth before looking back up. “I’d like to get to know you better, if you’re interested?”

He shakes his head slightly and runs his hands through his hair before staring at her. “Aye. I’m interested, lass. In anything or everything.”

Hermione stands up and holds out her hand. When he takes it, she curls her fingers around his and smiles. “I think we’ll start with tea and see what happens after.”

End


End file.
